


December Day 3

by obsessionsofmynerdheart



Series: December Days [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: December Days, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessionsofmynerdheart/pseuds/obsessionsofmynerdheart
Summary: Tom Hiddleston/Reader





	December Day 3

You were walking beside your boyfriend Tom at a park you both loved. It just started snowing and it was collecting on the already snow filled ground. You were talking animatedly about something that happened at work, and Tom was just smiling at you because he thought you were totally adorable. 

You didn’t even realize that he had stopped walking beside you, but you definitely did feel the snowball that hit your back. You turned to look at him, and as soon as you saw him goofily trying not to laugh you lunged for the snow. You had some snowballs made and lined up in no time. You were about to start throwing them at him when his expression changed.

“No, no! Wait, baby. I love you, you know I love you. Please don’t hurt me. I’m sorry.” 

He was just so cute, but you won national softball championships in highschool and college, and you weren’t going to pass this opportunity up. 

He tried to run and squat behind a bench, but you had already hit him with almost ten of the snowballs. 

He started yelling “I surrender! You won! You won!” 

You let him come out from behind the bench, but you could tell he was up to something. Right as he went to throw another at you, you moved to the side. Little did he know you had one in your hand still, so you threw it softly and hit him in the face.

He sputtered for a little bit, looking so cute with snow on his face and hurt puppy dog eyes. Finally he laughs and says, “You really do win. I swear this time.” 

“Of course I won. I’m me.” You walk up to him and wipe some snow from his face. You grab onto his jacket and pull him in for a kiss. “Let’s go home and get some hot chocolate.” 

He smiles. “That sounds perfect. I love you so much, my little throwing machine.”

“I love you too, wimp.”

“Hey!”


End file.
